consume_obey_rebelfandomcom-20200214-history
Juhnii Maulta
Juhnii Maulta is a dead silent gold blooded troll who runs a very, very popular bar called the Aubade Vale. Her chumhandle is phamtomAugur. Biography Though the circumstances of Juhnii's birth, and Geckomum's selection of her are largely unknown, the fact remains that her childhood was an uncommon one. The moment Juhnii surfaced from the caverns, she was taken by an organization - quite possibly The Agency - to be grown into a killing machine. She was treated excellently, receiving the finest clothing, dishes, sleeping on the comfiest of beds, and so on. Hers was a life of learning and ease. Juhnii had a custodian, like all the other children in that organization, who took her of her like a mother or father. In her case, she had a father figure take care of her, while still having Geckomum at her side at all times, except for the times when she learned that violence is great. For the purposes of becoming a killing machine, Juhnii was conditioned to think murder is a good a solution as any. Got mad at someone? Kill them. They stole your toy? Murder them. They hurt you? Gouge their eyes out and rip their lower torso open so that their innards can flow outside. Her "school" homework was usually to devise strategems that provided either the quickest or the most painful death. She and her "classmates" were put into trials similar to those of the caverns on a weekly basis, and only the strongest survived. Even so, at this point most of them were already sadists. They weren't lonely sadists, though. All "students" had friends who were brought from the outside world. They would play with the children, chat with them, giving them a moment of anormality in comparison to their usual lives. Most of these "friends" didn't last long. Juhnii herself went through multitudes, mostly because of her inquisitive head. She'd ask them questions like "Where do you come from" and "Isn't murder fun" to which they would flinch back fifty meters and then yell "heck no" and give reasons why. For some reason, all the people she asked these crucial questions about the outside world would never return, whereas others, of whom she did not ask these questions, would come back to play. When Juhnii was 6 sweeps old, she had already been sent on several controled missions to assassinate targets. It was at around this point that one of her childhood friends came by to play with her again, and after long prodding her other, presumably dead friends about their lives and the world outside, Juhnii made a simple question to her friend: Is murder wrong? He then expositioned to her why it was wrong, but that only left her confused. The next week, when her friend would visit again, he did not come. It was obvious to her that he was gone forever like the others, and soon after a torrent of questions flooded her mind: Was he killed? But I liked him. What does that mean? Should no one kill him them? Does that apply to everyone else too? Utterly confused, Juhnii decides that she needs to venture out in the world to find out the answers to those questions, and so, when she sees the opportunity, she makes a break for it and escapes the organization she'd been held captive at for her entire life. Being the valuable asset she still is, the organization sent out pursuers to capture her. The frenetic pursuit lasted two sweeps, with Juhnii never stopping at one specific place for more than a day. Her pursuers seemed to never tire, whereas she did. And indeed, eventually, she faltered and they captured her. She was thrust into a basement with - what she could only assume - were other escapees from "home"; they were all tied up, had tape on their mouths, that sort of terrible kidnapping sight. One of her captors would take one of the ten kids on the basement per day, and only three outcomes were possible: either he was taken away back to the agency, or he was killed, or if he came back, he had terrible injuries. The captor was torturing each of them, slowly, with pleasure while doing it. It was the first time Juhnii felt like inflicting pain on others was terribly wrong, and she was disgusted by the man. More so because he would not stop talking. Ever. The man would keep going on tiny intricacies about the art of making others feel agony, and about how each and everyone of those kids would have the privilege of being touched by his miraculous hands. Of pain. Two weeks passed like this, and Juhnii did not sit idly by during the time. Those classes about escaping were finally being of use to her. Slowly, she deteriorated the ropes that were binding her hands, and on the 14th day of her imprisionemnt, she escaped. She mused freeing the other kids that were with her, but the notion of hearing any more of the man's voice was simply absurd to her, so she busted out of the basement. To her delight, on a counter there lied a cleaver. One of the man's many tools of his trade. At that time, he was talking to someone on a phone or some other handheld device. She didn't have to think twice to slit his neck and bring silence to the household. Slowly, she descended to the basement and freed the other kids. They thanked her profusely, but she said nothing. She only looked at them with a blank stare of exhaustion. Afterwards, she proceeded to exit the premisses, killing her second captor as she entered the house, screaming at the sight of her partner. After she had exited, though, she returned and got some new clothes out of a fresh carcass of meat. You can't go out looking like you've been held captive under poor conditions for 14 days, after all. Juhnii spent the next two sweeps much like the two before, except there was no rush this time. She was extremely warry for the first several months, but to her surprise there was no sign of pursuers. So, slowly, she eased and relaxed, and wandered the Earth in search of a meaning to her existence. At the end of that 2 sweep timeframe, it began to dawn on her that perhaps she had no meaning but killing people. That is, until she visitted a bar/restaurant that had a hearty chef. She figured, then, that she could learn to cook, brew, and to run an establishment much like that chef's. The thought of killing the chef and taking his establishment for herself crossed her mind, and tugged stubbornly at her, but she resisted the temptation and made way to Alternis, the capital. There, she bought a crummy house that was in terrible condition (it was cheap, so she could buy it with what little money she had), repaired it herself, learned the ropes of cooking, got drunk several times from her own brew, and a few weeks later, opened the Aubade Vale. Turns out slicing the meat out of living people and slicing vegetables and other types of meat are two similar quite similar activities. Personality Juhnii is collected, calm, and reserved. She doesn't display much emotion generally, but every now and then she'll make a faint smile or a slight frown. She'll usually communicate through gestures and head motions (i.e.: nodding, shaking one's head, etc), with the combined help of Geckomum, who communicates her thoughts through gestures, gecko noises and changing the colour of her skin. It is extremely difficult to upset Juhnii. Events that traumatize others shake her for a few moments, but then she recollects herself several seconds after. Anger and sadness often don't come to her too, but when they do, they are usually pent up in her until the point of overflow. And then, if you're near her, you either A) Run for your life B) Kick her in the head and hope for a KO C) Be a badass psychiatrist and provoke catharsis. Unless we're talking about sadness, in which case she'll probably open up to someone and cry oceans. Fortunately, one of these happened only once. Juhnii is very fond of her close friends - the people whom she trusts the most - and will do anything in her power to defend them or help them. So long as, of course, the request for help isn't some frivolous activity nor bound to fail. She is fairly logical, and gives preference to thinking things over calmly than jumping in and do something. Most of what she does is, indeed, pre-planned. be edited, revised, and added on later Relationships relationship here Trivia *The Aubade Vale is the best there is. *Juhnii comes from the written pronounciation of Legion, specifically -gion (Juhn). Maulta is a mixed corruption of Malt and Multi. *Her symbol is the Zhia Sun. Category:Civilians Category:Characters